


A Lying Witch and a Warden - Novel

by BrolyGun



Series: The Owl House Novelization [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Demon Realm (The Owl House), Gen, Novelization, The Human Realm (The Owl House)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrolyGun/pseuds/BrolyGun
Summary: Luz, a young weird teenage girl, stumbled onto a new realm filled with demons, witches, and magic after she abandoned her reality check summer camp. She meets up with Eda; a rebellious witch and an infamous criminal, allowed Luz to become a resident at the Owl House and now wants to become a witch and learn to become a witch herself! Will she succeed in doing so?The original story by Dana Terrace and Rachel Vine.The original storyboard by Bosook Coburn, Catherine Harman, Stephen Sandoval, and Dana Terrace.
Relationships: Camila Noceda & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, King & Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda & Owlbert
Series: The Owl House Novelization [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187561
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:
> 
> This is a fan dubbed novelization! I do not own The Owl House property and purely wrote this for fun! I highly recommend people to watch the show on cable or Disney+!
> 
> Anyhow, this is a draft that I decided to post on here for feedback, I want every type of feedback which will help to improve my writing skills and also improve as I go along. If there's grammar, spelling, or certain things that don't make sense to you after a couple of reads the please leave a comment.
> 
> I do this as a hobby and enjoy it dearly. I always want to continue this if many people really enjoy this. Thanks for reading it anyways, leaving kudos and commenting! Much Love!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a mixture of the prologue and the first chapter!

#  Prologue

The world was in danger with only one hero who could stop the forces of evil, the good witch Azura, she wore a white stereotypical hat with a thin tiara, the top half of her dress was a bright white with the lower half being a dull purple and her long braided green hair swayed among the wind. She walked onto a cliff edge waiting to meet the evil that needed to be vanquished. It rose a devilish snake with bright glowing yellow eyes, Glidersnake his black scales absorbed all light around him while his purple underside glows a villainous purple hue. He looked down at Azura and cackled, “Foolish child! I could swallow you whole!” He bellowed as he hissed at the witch, he hoped that he could scare off the witch so he could continue with his reign of terror; however, she stood there with an expression of seriousness. She banged the ground with her staff and the blue oval orb glows from the top of the staff, “Do not underestimate me, Glidersnake,” She said while as she placed her right hand on her chest, “for I am the Good Witch Azura, warrior of peace!” She finished as she turned her head and closed her eyes and formed a pose. Seconds passed with nothing apart from the cool wind breeze then suddenly, Azura kneeled and hoisted her staff on her shoulder like a bazooka and cocked her staff and screamed, “Now eat this, sucka!” and fires a large blast as Gildersnake who recoiled from the pain and screeched, “No! My only weakness: dying!'' His final words before he collapsed and succumbed to his injuries with Aruza lowered her staff and looked down at her defeated and bowed her head in respect.

* * *

#  Chapter 1

In a small office sat down a young Latino girl and a pixie haircut who held a small Azura doll in her left hand and a small green snake in the other, “And that’s the end,” She cheerfully said with a small confident smile. She was met with her Principal head in his hands and a nurse named Camila, who wore glasses with a red top frame and brown hair which was bundled up to form a bun. She stood there and looked down at her daughter with a concerned expression, “the end of what?” She asked.

“My book report,” She said, “I think I knocked it out of the park,” As she continued the green snake hissed and bit the Azura doll. The principal raised his head out of his hands and looked at the nurse and back at the girl, “Luz, your book report is why you’re in here,” He explained then pointed to the door which, conveniently, two students ran down the hallway screaming and shouting as snakes were biting their heads. Luz turned to see the door then back at the principal with a smaller less confident smile, “Oh, those were the backup snakes. I wondered where they went?” Luz’s voice grew duller and sadder. The principal opened one of his draws and pulled out a massive messy bundle of small firecrackers tied to a massive one, he handed it to Camila and looked at the firecrackers and back at Luz, “And what were you going to do with this?” She asked, Luz, looked down with disappointment.

“That was for the Act Three closer,” she answered sadly. Camila walked up to Luz, bent down, and rested her hand on Luz’s shoulder with an upset look, “Mija,” She said, “I love your creativity, but it’s gotten out of hand. Do you remember why you were in the principal's office the last three times?” She continued while Luz looked at her and sadly nodded her head. She recoiled the memories that got her to the principal’s office, those memories were a mixed bag of emotions. The first time she was sent was her role as Juliet in Romeo and Juliet, as she held the dagger prop and announced, “O happy dagger, give me death!” she stabbed herself and ripped her dress pulling out sausages as she screamed and gurgled. She hoped that being realistic as possible would give her extra points, the only thing she got was the screams and running footsteps of everyone else on the stage terrified. The next incident was an English project of creating a mythical creature from a popular book series. Luz, of course, chose the Griffin from the Good Witch Azrua however her model was a little disturbing as the Griffin itself was too realistic with a pigeon head and a squirrel’s body, as she propped and posed the model. “Ah finally!” She happily exclaimed, “And now for the final anatomically correct touch, spider breath,” she opened the mouth of the model and hundreds of spiders came crawling of the mouth and spread throughout the classroom and the other students dashed out of there as quickly as possible. The latest one was during a cheerleading lesson where one girl did a successful backflip which Luz was amazed and noticed that all the other students applauded the girl, Luz wanted to impress the students however, she wanted to act cool. She threw her pom-poms and snorted, “You think that’s an impressive trick? Take a look at this,” She turned away from everyone's view then turned back to face them, she flipped her eyelids inside out and made bleeping and blooping noises with again students cry of terror and ran off and one student gagged and almost vomited what was in their stomach.

Luz sat there in the principal’s office with an expression of guilt, she knew where this was going. Camila handed Luz a pamphlet and she took it reluctantly. “We all love that you express yourself, but if you can’t learn to separate fantasy from reality, you may need to spend the summer here,” the pamphlet read Reality Check Summer Camp where those were too wacky and weird goes for the summer to become normal and fit for the modern world. Luz, however, didn’t like the idea of losing her weirdness, she enjoys being weird and wacky and that's what made her stand out in school. She saw her mother’s expression was upset as she hoped her daughter wouldn’t prefer Luz to go to summer camp, with that Luz’s expression changed on a fly, and stood up triumphantly and determined, “Don’t worry, Mom. I won’t let you down, no more weirdness!” She said with pride, the moment was short-lived as the snake she held leaped out and attacked the principal’s face and he yelped out in pain. Luz’s pupil shrinks and a worried expression in seconds like a child who was caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar, “That… That doesn’t count, right?” She asked, her mother's silence was confirmation that it did.

A few days later, Luz slumped in front of her house which conveniently was right behind the bus stop. She knew what was installed for her, after all the weird antiques that happened at school she was going to summer camp, the reality check summer camp. She wore her short-sleeved white and indigo hoodie, jean shorts with black leggings that reached just below the knee, she knew that after summer camp her unusual choice of clothing would be drastically different. The front door was firmly shut as Camila came to greet her daughter. She was both excited that Luz was going to summer camp but also upset that she wouldn't see her for the next three months, “Oh! Oh, my baby!” She cried out as she hugged Luz as she’ll never see her again, Luz did not reciprocate and Camila noticed it, she tried to confront Luz with her calm and loving voice, “Now, don’t worry. Summer camp is only going to be for three months.” She spoke softly, “You’ll be so busy balancing checkbooks and learning to…” There was a slight pause as she tried to think of something, “appreciate public radio, the time will fly by!” She hoped her words meant something to Luz like it used to, however, Luz shot back, “But I don’t like any of that! I like editing anime clips to music and reading fantasy books with convoluted backstories,” Camila was surprised that her daughter knew what convoluted means, so she dismissed it as this camp will help her to fit in the real world. “Mija, your fantasy world is what is holding you back,” She said, “Do you have any friends? Real ones?” The last part hit Luz hard like a meteorite that struck the earth’s surface, Camila continued, “Not imagined, drawn, or reptilian?” Luz slowly and regrettably walked towards a garbage bin as she held onto the good witch azure book as it was the closest thing to her it was the closest thing to her throughout her life. Nothing in this world held more memories or joy than that book. What next surprised Camila, Luz dropped the book in the bin and walked back to her mom with her eyes blankly staring at the footpath not even acknowledging her mom. Camila thought over what she said that it might hurt Luz too much, she wanted to apologize but knew there was no going back and put on a fake smile, “Summer camp is a chance to make some friends,  _ but  _ you have to try. Can you do that?” She asked as she rubbed Luz’s back.

“Yes mom,” Luz answered with little enthusiasm that she always had still not faced her. Camila phone vibrated and she checked what caused it, it was her alarm saying that it was her time to go to work, “Oh, I gotta go to work,” She said and kissed Luz’s forehead as a final goodbye, “Your bus should be coming soon, text me when you get there! Cuídate mucho, Mija. ¡Qué te Vaya Bien!” She said as she walked to her car, “Bye Mom,” Was the only thing Luz said. It hurt Camila but continued as her car waved at Luz then drove off. Luz took the chance and walked to the same bin to find the book to only notice it had vanished, Luz panicked and rummaged through the bin to find it, “Where is it?” She shouted with fear that her only joy was gone. Suddenly, hoots came across the road into the forest, Luz quickly glared in the direction where the noise came from and saw an owl, this owl glared back with a small rucksack of junk, including the book. Luz filled with anger and screamed out to the owl, “Tiny trash thief!” And chased the owl into the forest, however, the owl with the rucksack managed to be faster than Luz and kept running deeper and deeper into the forest but Luz was not going to give up as that book the owl stole, it was prey versus predator and neither was willing to give up. The chase led further and further into the forest until the owl thief saw an abandoned house and spirited into said house, Luz stopped for a second to examine the house. The house was old and worn, even the wood looked black and moldy and all the windows were blocked up as if there was something in the building, something dark and mysterious. The building gave Luz the impression of wickedness as the door itself gave a low shimmering yellow glow. The ominous glow froze Luz in her tracks, she wanted to follow the thief but a hundred and one things told her not to, in the corner of the door was the owl, it turned its head and cooed a triumphant hoot as it entered the house. Luz growled with more anger as her adrenaline-pumped throughout her body and all sense of fear dropped in an instant and followed the owl into the house. As she did, the windows glowed bright and the door slammed behind her, Luz knew that there was no turning back. She only wants her pride and joy to return rightfully to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter of the novel

#  Chapter 2

The owl squeezed out of the door and took cover under the piles of objects and junk, Luz swag the door open, still on the prowl of the small thief, “Stop adorably hopping away, you thief!” She demanded but her attention was drawn to the interior of the house. It wasn’t a house anymore, it was a tent of dark purple color and kept in good condition apart from the mounds of junk that surrounded her. This left her in confusion but she was amazed but whoever was the hoarder, “wow,” she quietly said as she took in all the weird bits and bobs: A buff action figure, books of an old sci-fi show, pens with different color crystals on top of them and many more. She carefully spun and took it all in, “And I thought I had a lot of weird stuff,” She was tempted to take some of the junk here, suddenly, she was startled by a feminine voice and it spoke, “Finally, you’re back!” Luz was a curious puppy and had to be cautious, she tipped toed over to the tent entrance. Luz saw a tall, thin pale woman with thick unkempt grey hair, she wore a sleeveless, deep red torn dress. Her face was long and iconic, her maroon lips complement the golden fang and her golden eyes. She looked like a normal human with the only difference being her ears as they were pointy. Luz was interested in the appearance of the woman and her amazement was picked her interest more is that the same owl thief stood on a wooden staff that the woman holds and she twisted the owl around until it merged with the staff. She opened the rucksack and rummaged through it, she pulled out a phone, a ring, and a golden trophy but she tossed them like they are as worthless common items and called them garbage, then she gasped with shock and amazement, “This...” She said with enthusiasm as she put on a pair of spiry joke glasses with veiny eyes, “This will make me rich!” She continued, she balled her hands and held them high as she found a gold mine. She took them off and pulled out the Azura book, Luz’s eyes widen she had butterflies in her stomach as she wondered what this pale woman was going to do with, “And this will make good kindling,” She said and held the book over a candle, Luz heart dropped and quickly dashed and nabbed the book out of her hand, “Excuse me, sorry, that’s mine, thank you!” She exclaimed and quickly dashed back to the door, this time the door was completely different from how she thought it was, the door looked brand new and has a yellow eye with a slit pupil. When Luz tried to open the door it slammed shut and then folded into a briefcase and flew to the woman who held a key with the same eye. Her face had an expression of seriousness and grabbed Luz’s shoulder, “You’re not going anywhere,” she stated.

Luz ran out of the tent fearing for her life, she kept turning back to make sure she wasn’t followed by the pale woman, her breath quicken but halted to a screeching stop as a cliff and in view was a marvelously medieval city. Each building was unique, twisted, and colorful. As she stood digesting all of this a dragon flew by and over one of the wilderness town, it was quickly snatched by a giant green hand and pulled it down to which Luz knew the dragon fate was sealed. “Oh no, no, no! What the heck is going on?” She questioned herself, this world wasn’t the same world she knew, she looked up and noticed the sky was of a forever orange twilight color. She slowly turned and screamed as a small pink fairy flutter in front of her, “Oh! Hello, there little gal? Are you going to tell me where I am or that I died and this is some sort of purgatory?” Luz politely asked.

“Give me your skin!” The fairy yelled back, it bared her fangs at Luz in a threatening jester. Luz shrieked and smacked the fairy unconscious with her book. Moments later she was yanked by the same woman earlier and carelessly sat Luz down at her stall. Luz curled up and flipped her hood up to hide her terrified face, “Look I- I- didn’t mean to invade your privacy!” She explained, “I just want my book, and- and go home! Please don’t eat me!” She begged the lady. The pale woman was confused by this sudden request and raised an eyebrow, “Eat you?” She asked, “Why in the Boiling Isles would I eat a potential customer?” The pale woman exclaimed and her face turned to look more friendly and glad that Luz stumbled into her tent in an instant. Luz was baffled about this sudden change of expression, she was about to speak up until the pale lady interrupted her and drawn a gold circle in the area, all the junk and objects seemed to float and move as they had a mind of their own. She offered Luz many items: a human foot filled with holes which were crocs, a bar of green human candy that was a stick of men’s deodorant bar, and lastly a black box which only reflects sadness which was an old portable television. Luz was baffled more due to the names this woman given them let alone how she got them, Luz stood up and picked up the television, “That’s not all it can do,” She spoke and looked around on the table for batteries. She found them with the label human candy, she cringed at this but quickly brushed it off, she put the batteries inside the television and hoped they had enough power to work. She sighed of relief when the television turned out to show some vintage workout with loud music, “Voilà!” Luz pridefully said with a massive simile. In the distance different monsters, all turned in sync to the pale woman and Luz, “What’s that?” One of the monsters said.

“The smell and sound, it’s alluring,” Cried another one, the stand was swarmed with several different monsters shouting and demanding for the television, “I’ll pay forty snails for it!” One monster gurgled and held a small tatty cotton bag, then another one pushed the first one out of the way and called out, “I’ll give you a hundred!” As it held a bigger and newer cotton bag, then another one in the far back of the crowd asked, “Can I eat the tiny person inside?” Pointing at the man on the screen. Suddenly, coins of gold, copper, and silver clacked on top of one another. The woman’s eyes widen as she eyed the pile of metal and then at the human, with a small smile that crept on her thin face, “Impressive, I never asked for your name human?” She asked Luz, “I’m Luz, Luz Noceda,” She answered cheerfully, she smiled at the thin woman who collected the coins on the stan, “Well Luz, that was pretty clever for a human,” She said, Luz was confused about this. She knew the woman in question was strange in how she looked but she assumed she was at least human, she raised an eyebrow and then politely told the woman, “That’s kind of a weird thing for another human to say,” this was met the pale thin woman cackled, “Human? Ha!” She yelled, “My dear child, I’m not like you. I am Eda the Owl Lady!” She continued and jumped on her table and formed a remarkable pose, “The most powerful witch on the Boiling Isles!” She exclaimed and Luz was amazed by those words, “A witch,” She whispered. This pale woman called Eda is a witch, this clears most things: referring to Luz as human, her pointy ears, odd eye color, and pale skin. Luz couldn’t ponder on the differences between her and Eda, the witch continued her monolog “I am respected, I am feared-”

“Busted!” Roared an armored man and smashed the television, he has a bird-like mask with small holes on either side to allow him to see, he had a grey thick shirt, black baggy pants, short purple gloves and to top it all off he had a white short cloak around his neck. His presents froze Eda on the spot and regrettably looked down at him, Luz hid behind the table while the monsters around the stand backed off quickly and dashed, screaming and shouting “Run! It’s the guard!” However, the guard’s attention was fully fixed on Eda, and his eye narrowed with fear like an enraged animal, “Eda the Owl lady! You are wanted for misuse of magic and demonic!” He screamed, “And due to said crimes you are hereby arrested and come with me to the Conformatorium!” His voice was loud and bellowed far and wide. Luz had mixed emotions of fear and amazement with everything around her, “Whoa! Witch criminal!” She quietly said to herself and her but she saw the guard’s eye flicked to Luz then back to Eda. Eda groaned and little interest, “Would you guys give it a rest! I haven’t done squat!” She yelled back. The guard turned his attention to Luz and yanked her by the hood and Luz yelped, “Either way, you and this girl will be coming to the Conformatorium,” He stated. Luz struggled to get out of his grip. Fear and adrenaline pumped through her body as she just found out so much about this new world and she doesn’t want to know what the prisons are like here, “For what?” She asked. The guard rolled his eyes as this was something common here and for her to be arrogant of this law was just as punishable as misuse of magic, “For fraternizing with a criminal,” He answered with a hint of irritants in his voice. Eda’s eyes narrowed but gave a small sigh, “Oh, all right, you win,” She calmly said, “Just let me get my stuff,” She reached under the table and swiftly grabbed her staff and smacked at the guard and he dropped Luz to the ground, she quickly spun her staff in a circle motion and her tent and stand floated then spun around in sync with staff motion. Then a large rucksack was formed and Eda hoisted it over her shoulder and grabbed her staff again and motioned Luz to follow her, “Follow me human or you’ll spend the rest of your life in jail,” Luz didn’t need to think twice and followed her and the pair dashed.

“Stop you criminals scum!” The guard croaked as he tries to recover. Luz’s breath increased more and more, her head was filled with thousands of questions and worries. She looked at Eda as she weaved her way out of Eda’s long white hair, “This is crazy!” Luz blurted out, “If I die here, my mom’s gonna kill me!” Eda has a confused look at her that as she never knew that humans could die twice. Eda suppressed it and gave a reassuring grin, “I won’t let them hurt you,” She said, “Plus a human is more valuable alive than dead,” She ended with a small chuckle. Luz’s heart shank and started to regret following the owl thief and should of just let go of the book, “Wait! What does that mean-” She demanded but was cut off by Eda who laid the staff horizontally and grabbed Luz onto it and flew high up into the crimson-purple sky. The guard huffed and puffed from the chase he shocked his fist in the and cursed at Eda and Luz, “You won’t get away with this Eda the Owl lady! One day you’ll be captured and brought the Emperor himself!” He shouted before he collapsed from tiredness.

Luz clanged to her dear life on the staff and she shut her eyes tightly as the rush of air flew bits of dust at her face. Eda took noticed of this and slowed down to allow the human to open her eyes, “You can open your eyes now, human,” She ensured Luz and Luz reluctantly opened them. She was in awe of the shape and size of the isles, he was humanoid in shape but millions of times larger. Luz turned to face Eda who kept a small smile on her face, “Flying staffs, crazy monsters, and you’re a witch!” She shouted, “What is this place?” Eda cackled at this, “Welcome to the Boiling Isles. Every myth you humans have is caused by a little of our world leaking into yours,” She calmly answered. As they strolled in the twilight air a low-pitched squawked bellowed behind them, they both turned to encountered a large beast which Luz instantly knew what this beast is called, “A Griffin!” She called out. The Griffin was just like what Luz created in school, she felt proud of how accurate she was; suddenly, the Griffin vomited spiders, “I knew it!” She cried out triumphantly.

“Yeah, we have Griffins, Vampires, and Griffes,” Eda said calmly, this was met with Luz’s confused expression, Eda raised an eyebrow at Luz. “What you think Giraffes came from your world?” Luz nodded which was met with a burst of loud laughter encrypted from Eda, “We banished them, a bunch of freaks they were,” She continued, then tilted her staff downwards and Luz yelled as they both gained speed; flown past by orange and red trees, their trunks all have an odd oval shapes pattern on them. The witch and human slowed down until they came to a steady stop, in front of Luz was a scheduled house in the forest only this time, this house wasn’t abandoned.


End file.
